TOTAL DRAMA CHAMPIONS
by derrick.day.94
Summary: Season 5.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome To The Arena Part 1

TOTAL DRAMA CHAMPIONS

Episode 1, Season 5

Welcome To The Arena. Part 1

Chris: Welcome Back To Total Drama! This Season I'm Bringing Back Your Favorites, Who Are They Well, Let's Welcome Them.

*A Bus Pulls Up And Dakota Steps Out, Healthy*

Dakota: Hey Chris, Look I'm Back To Normal!

Chris: Nice, Maybe You Can Actully Win This Season.

*Ezekeil Steps Out, Healthy Also*

Ezekiel: Season 5 Winner Right Here.

Chris: Welcome Ezekeil!

Dakota: You Didn't Introduce Me.

Chris: And Dakota.

*Eva And Jo Step Off Angry*

Eva: Get Out Of My Way Newbie.

Jo: You Wish.

Chris: Eva And Jo!

*Next Up, Noah And Cody Step Off*

Noah: Oh Great, Another Season.

Cody: Noah?

*Noah Blushes*

Chris: Cody And Noah!

*Tyler Steps Off*

Tyler: Is Lindsay Comepeting?

Chris: Maybe.

*Izzy Steps Off*

Chris: Welcome Izzy.

Izzy: It's Amazing To Be Back.

*Bridgette, Gwen, And Dawn Step Off*

Chris: Welcome Back Bridgette, Gwen, And Dawn.

Dawn: Your Aura Is Very Blue.

Gwen: Umm, Thanks?

*Heather Get Off Along With Brick*

Brick: Brick MacArthur Reporting For Season 5!

Heather: Can Someone Shut This Thing Up?

Chris: Hello Brick And Heather.

*Lindsay Gets Off Followed By Trent And Mike Kissing Zoey*

Chris: And Our Last Four. Lindsay, Mike, Zoey, And Trent!

Trent: Hey Chris.

Lindsay: Tyler!

Tyler: Hey Babe.

*Mike And Zoey Keep Making-Out*

Chris: Looks Like Another Bridgette And Geoff.

Bridgette: What?

Chris: Anyways, Team Time!

*The Cast Are At The Bonfire*

Chris: Okay, So I Will Call Your Name And You Will Be Put On A Team But Two People Are Leaving Right Now!

All: Gasp

Chris: Those Being, Gwen And Jo!

Eva: Yes!

Jo: What?

Gwen: Really?

Chris: Bye!

*Gwen And Jo Are Leaving On A Boat*

Chris: Anyway. Ezekiel, Zoey, Eva, Tyler, Lindsay, Heather, Dakota, And Trent. You Guys Are The Killer Rats.

*They Move To The Right*

Chris: Which Means Mike, Cody, Noah, Izzy, Dawn, Bridgette, And Brick. You Guys Are The Toxic Bass.

_**What Do You Think So Far?**_

_** Elimanatied:**_

_** Gwen,Jo **_

_** In Game:**_

_** Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, And Dakota.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome To The Arena Part 2

**Last On Total Drama Champions. 17 Cast Members Arrvied And Gwen And Jo Were Elimanatied. Then Teams Were Formed, The Killer Rats And The Toxic Bass. What Will Happen On TOTAL DRAMA CHAMPIONS!**

**(INTRO)**

Chris: For Your First Challange, It Will Be Based On Greece. You Will Be Competing In The Chris McLean Arena.

Heather: Oh Great.

Chris: We Have Two Special Guests! Duncan And Courtney!

Courtney: Do We Get To Compete?

Chris: Sorta, You Two Will Be The Victims.

Duncan: What?

Chris: And If You Don't Get Attacked, You Can Compete.

Trent: What?

((Tyler: No One Else Should Compete.))

Chris: So, Pick 3 Team Mates To Play.

Lindsay: Tyler, You Should.

Tyler: Okay, Come On Cody.

Cody: Sure. Uh Noah?

Noah: Yeah Right.

Cody: Please?

((Noah: Okay, I Have "Feelings" For Cody, But I'm Not Doing This Challange.))

Izzy: Izzy Wants To Play!

Chris: For The Toxic Bass, Izzy, Cody, And Noah! Rats?

Heather: Yes, We Send Ezekiel, Tyler, And Eva.

Eva: WHAT!

Chris: Okay, Pick A Puller.

Zoey: We Pick Tyler.

Heather: And We Pick Ezekiel.

Chris: Okay, Let The Games Begin!

* Tyler And Ezekiel Begin Running After Duncan And Courtney. Izzy And Cody Throw Chris Statues. So Does Mike And Eva.

Duncan: You Guys SUCK!

(( Heather: My Plan Is For Us To Lose, And Send Ezekiel Home.))

Izzy: Oh, I Got This!

*Izzy Throws Statues And It Hits Courtney*

Courtney: Ow.

Chris: Congradulations The Toxic Bass Win Todays Challange!

Toxic Bass: YAY!

Duncan: Does That Mean I'm In?

Chris: NO!

-BONFIRE-

Chris: When I Call Your Name, Come Up And Take A Chris McLean Doll.

Dakota: Really? A Doll?

Eva: Lame.

Zoey: I Miss Mike.

Chris: Eva, Zoey, Dakota, Tyler, Trent, Heather, And

..

..

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Chris: Lindsay!

Lindsay: Yay!

Ezekiel: Aww Man.

Chris: Goodbye. What Will Happen Next Time On TOTAL DRAMA CHAMPIONS!

**Elimanatied:**

_**Gwen, Jo, Ezekiel**_

_**In Game:**_

_** Eva, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, Heather, Mike, Zoey, Dawn, And Dakota.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Sky-Diving Death!

**Last Time On Total Drama Champions, The Teams Competed In A Challange Based On Greece, But In The Ezekiel Was Sent Home. What Will Happen Now On TOTAL DRAMA CHAMPIONS!**

**(INTRO)**

Heather: Okay, We Need A Plan On Who To Vote Off Next.

Zoey: How About Eva Or Dakota?

Heather: No. We Need Dakota.. I Was Thinking About Trent Or Lindsay.

Zoey: Lindsay.

Heather: Great!

-The Dining Table-

Mike: Man, I Miss Zoey.

Brick: It's Whatever Mike.

Mike: But I Love Her.

Bridgette: That Will Get You Voted Out Early. Trust Me.

Cody: Noah, Why Aren't You Eatting?

Noah: I'm Just Thinking..

Cody: About?

Noah: Nothing.

((Cody: I Like Noah. Okay, I Admit It..))

Chris: Good Morning Campers! Are You All Ready For Today's Death-Defing Challange?

Dawn: What Could Be Worse?

Chris: Everyone Grab Your Swimsuits And Go To The Top Of McLean Mountain.

-McLean Mountain-

Chris: Okay. Your Challange Is To Dive Into The Dangerous Water From This Plane. Sky-diving!

Dakota: What? No. No. No!

Heather: Shut Up Before I Throw You In!

Izzy: Izzy Will Do Anything! Yes.

Eva: Shut Up Nut Head!

Tyler: Lindsay, You Ready For The Challange?

Lindsay: Yes.

((Tyler: Well, I'm Just Glad Alejandro Isn't Here.))

Chris: Let The Challange Begin.

*The Challange Goes On But Izzy, Mike, Zoey, Dakota Don't Jump*

Chris: Since It's A Tie, Battle To The Death! Zoey Or Dakota Jump And Who Ever Dosen't Loses.

Zoey: I'll Do It.

*Zoey Jumps*

Chris: The Winner's Are The Toxic Bass!

Eva: But Zoey Jumped!

Chris: And Mike Jumped Right Before Her.

Eva: WHAT!

-BONFIRE-

Chris: The Following Marshmellows Go To. Eva, Tyler, Lindsay, Heather, And Trent. And The Last Marshmellow Goes To

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Chris: Dakota.

Dakota: YES!

All: Gasp

Chris: Sorry Zoey But Please Leave.

Zoey: Okay, Tell Mike I LOVE Him.

Chris: What Will Happen Next Time On TOTAL DRAMA CHAMPIONS!

**Elimanatied:**

_**Gwen, Jo, Ezekiel, Zoey**_

_**In Game:**_

_**Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, Heather, Mike, Dawn, And Dakota.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Hide Or Be Zapped

**Last Time On Total Drama Champions, The Teams Competed In A Sky-diving Challange And An Alliance Was Formed. But In The End In A Shocking Elimanation, Zoey Was Sent Home. What Will Happen Now On TOTAL DRAMA CHAMPIONS!**

**(INTRO)**

Chris: Good Morning Campers.

Mike: Hey, Where Is Zoey?

Dakota: She Was Elimanated, I Got The Final Marshmellow.

Mike: What?

Dawn: I Swear That It Was Rigged.

Dakota: What?

((Dakota: Yes, I Switched It All Around So I Could Stay.))

Bridgette: Hey Tyler And Lindsay.

Lindsay: Hey Britney.

Bridgette: It's Bridgette.

Tyler: Hey.

Lindsay: I Have The Best Idea Ever!

Tyler: What Is it Baby?

Lindsay: Us Three Should Have An Alliance.

Bridgette: Oh. Yes!

((Trent: I Miss Gwen.))

Chris: Okay For Todays Challange. It Will Be Based From Season One, This Is Hide Or Be Zapped!

Eva: How Does This Work?

Chris: Chef Will Hunt You Down, But He Will Zap You And The First Person To Get Back To The Dock Wins For There Team.

Heather: Oh Yes Another Hide And Go Seek.

Chris: Let The Game Begin!

*Everyone Runs And Hides, Chef Begins*

Lindsay: Bridgette, Tyler Follow Me.

*Everyone Is Hiding And Chef Arrives*

Izzy: Cocoa!

Chef: What?

*Izzy Jumps On Chef's Back And Hits Him.*

Lindsay: Now! The Dock!

*Bridgette, Lindsay, And Tyler Run But Are Zapped By Chef*

Cody: Noah Here.

Noah: Why Are You Helping Me?

Cody: Because I Like You.

Noah: Oh, I Like You Too.

((Noah: Actully I Love Him.))

*Cody And Noah Are Zapped*

Izzy: This Is Fun, Right?

Brick: What If We Get Caught?

Eva: Shut Up!

*Chef Zaps All Three*

Chris: Only Dakota, Heather, Mike, Dawn, And Trent Are Left.

Dakota: Help! Help Someone! I-I- AHHH!

*Chef Zaps Dakota*

Dawn: Mike Follow Me.

*Dawn Bumps Into Chef And Is Zapped Along With Mike And Trent.*

All: Heather!

*Everyone Runs To The Dock And Sees Heather Had Won*

Heather: Suprise!

Chris: The Killer Rats Win!

-BONFIRE-

Chris: When I Call Your Name, Please Grab A Gilded Chris. Cody, Noah, Bridgette, Brick, And Dawn.

Chris: Well, Goodbye Mike And Izzy.

Mike: Wait, What?

Chris: Suprise, it's An Double Elimanation!

*Mike And Izzy Leave*

Chris: What Will Happen Next Time On TOTAL DRAMA CHAMPIONS!

**Elimanatied:**

_**Gwen, Jo, Ezekiel, Zoey, Mike, Izzy**_

_**In Game:**_

_**Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Cody, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, Heather, Dawn, And Dakota.**_


End file.
